


American Women

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble Sequence, F/F, First Date, Flirting, POV Alternating, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie and Mackenzie go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Women

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://innocentsmith.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**innocentsmith**](http://innocentsmith.dreamwidth.org/), who in a discussion of why Frannie is the little black dress of due South femslash, wanted Frannie in a little black dress, hooking up with Mackenzie King. Thanks to [](http://seascribe.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://seascribe.dreamwidth.org/)**seascribe** for beta-reading! I'm posting it for the double challenge since it's a double POV. Also, this will totally count towards my rarepair badge, since this is the only fic I know of with this pairing. *g*

"Maria?" Frannie stuck her head out the bathroom door. "Maria!"

"What?" Maria called, probably downstairs in the kitchen.

"I need dress advice!"

"Coming!" Maria said.

Frannie held up a black dress, kind of short but still really classy, and a longer red one, with a lower neckline.

"What do you think?"

Maria pursed her lips. "It's a first date, right?"

"Are you going on a date, Frannie?" Ray asked, poking his head in the door.

"I'm almost naked in here, okay?" Frannie said, shoving the door shut.

"Like I haven't seen you naked before," Ray said.

Maria rolled her eyes.

***

Mackenzie gathered up her notes with a satisfied sigh, then walked towards the door, right past Warren's desk.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm getting out of here." She smirked.

"But it's only half past five!"

"So? Some of us actually have a life, you know."

"And some of us have articles to write! _You_ have an article to write. Where's that piece on the Sabitini scandal?"

"Don't worry, I'll write it on time. When did I ever let you down? For now, I have a date."

She swept out of the office, enjoying the look on Warren's face.

***

"So, okay." Maria held up the red dress, then the black. "I'd go with black, I think? I mean, the red one is sexy, but the black is more..."

"Classic?" Frannie said.

"Yeah. Especially for a first date."

Frannie sucked at her lip thoughtfully, then nodded. "You don't think it's too short?"

"Nah. You have great legs. You should show them off."

Frannie grinned. "Right. Thanks."

"Frannie? Who are you going on a date with?" Ray said, muffled by the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Frannie said.

"Sisters!" Ray said. It sounded like a curse.

Frannie and Maria sniggered.

***

Mackenzie stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water ran down her shoulders and loosened up the tension from typing.

She hadn't really had to leave early--it was just fun to wind Warren up. And she liked taking her time dressing up. It was relaxing.

Besides, she wanted to look good tonight.

She'd been over at the 27th precinct, trying to get some information out of Constable Benton Fraser. He owed her, so she didn't see where he got off being so tight-lipped about Sabitini.

But then she'd found someone who _would_ talk. And she was gorgeous, too.

***

Ray raised his eyebrows when Frannie finally came out of the bathroom, make-up done to perfection.

"Is it Fraser?" he asked suspiciously.

Frannie rolled her eyes. "No, it's not Fraser."

As if that train hadn't sailed long ago. Was Ray blind or what?

"Right," Ray said, obviously trying to keep his mouth shut and be the supportive older brother, as opposed to the nosy and annoying older brother.

Frannie hesitated for a short moment over shoes, then picked a pair of classic black high heels.

"Have fun," Maria said.

"I will." Frannie gave Ray a last little smirk before leaving.

***

Mackenzie looked in the mirror one last time, checking her makeup, then shrugged her jacket on and went out to the waiting taxi.

She'd gotten most of what she wanted about the Sabitini case at the station, and this really was just a date. Although she wouldn't say no to the extra tidbit that might slip out if Francesca got a little tipsy.

She got to the restaurant first, and Francesca came in just after. Mackenzie watched her long legs as she went up the stairs. Nice.

"Hi," Francesca said, smiling like she knew just where Mackenzie had been looking.

***

Mackenzie looked great, but that wasn't really what had caught Frannie's attention about her. Or not just that. She had so much _drive_. She went out there and asked the hard questions, and Frannie admired that.

Plus, it would be cool to end up in the newspaper, if Mackenzie mentioned her in that article.

"So, Francesca," Mackenzie said, sipping her wine.

Frannie waved her hand, "No, no, call me Frannie."

"Frannie. What's it like working at the station?"

"Well, I like to think I've improved the working environment, anyway. Would you believe the crappy coffee they had before I came?"

***

Frannie was adorable when she was tipsy--hands waving all over the place when she talked, and she had a really cute smile.

"Wow," Frannie said. "So you mean, you went undercover?"

Those wide eyes didn't hurt, either--Mackenzie wasn't above being flattered. "I wouldn't call it undercover. I just, you know, didn't actually tell him I was a reporter." She grinned.

And wow, the restaurant was already closing. She turned to Frannie. "You want to come over to my place? For another drink or something?"

Frannie's smile widened, and she hooked her arm through Mackenzie's. "Yeah, I'd love that."


End file.
